The other Star
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Katherine or Perry as she likes to be called goes back to the Dwma to start a new life with her partner Alec. she realizes she needs to help out her new friends while trying not to get her secrets out, but on the way will she find love, or will everything end in disaster. Perry will have to go through life troubling times to get to a perfect life if there's ever one called that
1. Prologuecharacter stauts

__**Hey guys I am redoing my story Perry star so here it is, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry, and Alec belongs to** **Falloutcaleb****. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done :)**__

___**Character Log**_

**Name: **Katherine Zi Perry Star (goes by Kat sometimes, Zizi, or Perry)

**Age**: 16

**Hair**: bright red, hair goes to middle of back

**Eyes:** lime green with star pupils

**Clothes:** wears black short shorts with different Bandeaus that have a v-cut so you can see her tattoo and a black jacket. White boots that goes to knees. There will be other outfits of her to come.

**Type:** weapon and meister (she has Witch blood in her too, but only her and her partner know plus death)

**Weapon:** Alec

**Personality: **hyper, short tempered at points, can't sit still, caring, strong, stubborn, cocky at times, gets scared a little, can be a spaz.

**Tattoo:** Has a star tattoo on her right breast/ chest area and on her left shoulder and is easily seen. She has a small Scythe tattoo on her wrist

**Name:** Alec  
**Gender:** male  
**Age:** 17  
**Race:** white  
**Hair:** dark brown and short buzzed  
**Eye color:** dark blue  
**Skin:** lightly tanned from working in the fields  
**Height:** 5, 10 (about average height)  
**Weight and build**: he's lightly built from farm work but not exactly buff. 

**Features**: he's got an old scar under his eye and thick stubble that acts as a thin beard, about the same length as his buzzed hair.

**He's a weapon:** he can take two forms an 1851 colt navy revolver and a farmer's scythe.

**Clothing:** he wears a red and white flannel shirt with two pockets and old torn blue jeans, and work boots that are stained and torn from hard work. He wears a brown belt with a silver belt buckle with a black back ground with a silver soul in the middle. He sometimes either wears a brown cap or a brown western style hat with a red band around it.

**Personality:** he's mostly quiet to new people but after you get to know him he's rather brash and funny. In combat he's eager to fight, and if needed he can turn his arm into a blade for personal combat. He's prone to rage in certain situations, and the Madness (if it's in this fic) makes him turn into a mindless killing machine fueled by endless anger. But in general he's a quiet happy go lucky farm boy with a temper.

**Nationality:** American, Georgia

**Prologue**

**Perry's Pov**

_"You're pathetic"_

_"You should have died"_

_"Why won't you die you freak"_

_"No one wants you"_

I snapped my head up from my dream if you want to call it that. Sweat dripping down my face with my fast breathing.

"Damn they just won't go away," I sighed to myself.

Today was my first day at the DWMA School. I looked at my clock 6:00am guess it was time to get up. I threw my covers off and headed to the bathroom. I had my clothes in my hand and turned on the shower.

I pulled on my Black shorts and my Neon green Bandeau, grabbed my black Jacket and zipped it up. Grabbed my knee high socks with boots that were white. I let my hair fall down and grabbed my stuff. I have been staying at a hotel for the past two days now.

"Let's get going Alec," I said walking to the couch. He groaned and turned over to his side.

"Yeah I hear Ya Perry," he says getting up and pulls on his pants. I shook my head and walked out to Alec's Motorcycle.

"So are we ready to go or are you missing anything Per?" asked my partner.

I shook my head no and jumped on the motorcycle. I finally got to the school but stopped when I heard something loud and annoying... Black star!

**Well there's the prologue the first chapter will be up soon :) stay tune! And don't forget to review and no hating peeps!**


	2. back home

**Hey guys I am redoing my story Perry star so here it is, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry, and Alec belongs to** **Falloutcaleb****. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done :)**__

**Perry's pov**

"Yahoo!" he yelled from the top of one of the points of the school. He was going off about surpassing god like usual, he's been doing that since he was young.

"What is that annoying sound, is that a monkey?" asked Alec as he glared up at the boy

"Hey Star boy get your ass down here and say hello," I yelled.

Ya you're probably wondering how I know this dumbass, but it's simple he's my childhood friend, from when I use to live here.

"What was that Shorty!" he yelled and jumped down.

"You did not just call me short Black Star!" I yelled right in front of him.

He blinked for a second then smirked.

"So you finally came and joined me huh?" he asked pulling me into a hug. "And who is this Perry?"

"I'm her partner Alec," he said giving a small smile

Black star just nodded his head and told him he better not be a bigger star then him. I laugh and told him to stop pressuring my partner.

"BlackStar!" yelled a girl with long black hair

"Tsubaki, I think it's time to have a battle," he says smirking

"But, but ok," she sighed in defeat.

"You know bro we haven't fought in years and every time I have kicked your sorry ass," I said with a smirk.

"Not this time Zi," he says smiling

"Alec now," I demanded

"Really all we have done is fight, but if it's to show this monkey a lesson so be it," he said transforming.

I looked to see kids coming out, and a teacher standing guard so we don't break the rules.

"So BlackStar you found a new opponent?" asked a guy with white hair and bright blood eyes.

It was like he was looking into my soul, he was very cute too, and man does that smile make my heart beat.

"Oh ya!" yelled BlackStar

We started to fight and so far I was going easy on BlackStar letting him do all the attacking as I dodged his attacks.

"Perr?" asked Alec

"Not yet, just a bit longer," I said backing up again

"Fight me and stop dodging!" yelled Black Star

"Fine so be it!" I yelled attacking him back

I jumped up and kicked him right in the face, making his stagger backwards. I ran at him, he threw his weapon at me cutting my side. I winced but shook it off, swiping him off his feet, I head banged him in the head with mine. His head smashed right into the ground.

I stood up and looked to see him out, Tsubaki transformed back and checked him over. I looked to see him actually getting up and smiling.

"Looks like you win Zi," he laughed

Alec transformed back and I kneeled in front of Blackstar, giving him a hand, as I was helping him up he punched me in the face knocking to the ground.

"Now we're even," he says smirking

"Ouch," whispered Alec as he squinted his eyes

I just started to laugh getting up and hugged him tightly, I was finally home.

"Well star I had nowhere else to go you know that," I said sighing knowing it was true.

People were scared of me or hated me because of my eyes plus the tattoo, even Black Star had that problem. That was until I met Alec, Ya he may be shy around new people here and there but when you get to know him he's funny and courageous. I was lucky to have a friend and a partner like him around me over the years as I was alone.

"Hey Star can you show us to Death's room please?" I asked letting go with a soft smile.

He nodded and we walked through the halls of the school, everyone went back to their places after are fight.

"I'll be right outside the door ok," he says smirking.

"Ok mommy star," I said shutting the door.

I heard Alec snickering as I walked past BlackStar, and BlackStar just gave him a pout. I think Alec will fit just fine in this city and school. I turned to him and gave him a bright big smile, he smiled back before shrinking it a little as we came up to Lord Death.

"Hey ho well hello Ms. Star I'm glad to see that you and Alec made it here safely," Death says waving his hand.

"Ya me too ha," I laughed as Alec rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright so all your classes will be the same as BlackStar so just follow him for a while to the classrooms till you get situated in, also Perry take your time on telling them about your past and blood," he says giving us the run down.

"Got it, don't worry I'll tell them when I'm ready and hopefully they trust me and understand me," I said with a small smile

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Alec smile at me, "You'll be fine I'm right here if you need me, remember we made a deal to never leave each other's sides," he said

"Alright then BlackStar should be waiting and don't forget you need to find a new place to live while you are staying in the city," he says

"Yes sir," we both said before walking out.

We walked out to see BlackStar on one finger doing pushups, I just sighed as I looked over at Alec as he bobbed his head at the same time BlackStar went down for another pushup.

"Do you ever just stop ugh...never mind let's go star," I said walking to class.

Black star slammed open the door "Hello! The great and wonderful BlackStar is here," he yells

"Oh you're such a pain in the ass," I said walking into class.

"Was he always like this?" asked Alec

"Unfortunately," I laughed

"So you two are the new students I presume?" asked the professor.

I nodded my head and looked around to see a whole class full of kids.

"Your names please?" he asked.

"Katherine, but I go by Perry," I said smirking.

"Alec Sir," says my partner.

He nodded his head and pointed me a seat between Black star and the kid with White hair, and told Alec to sit between two girls, the look on his face was priceless, blushing and stuttering as the girls talked to him. I looked around the room staring at everything that was interesting and somehow it landed on this white haired boy with red eyes. He looked over and I immediately look the other way as my face heated up. I turned back to Alec to see him talking to a girl with pig-tails, he seemed to be getting along with her.

I felt a poke in my side and I jumped up to see BlackStar and Alec smiling at me as I caught my breath.

"Hey Perry class is over come on I want to introduce you and your partner to my friends," says Black star.

I nodded my head grabbing all my stuff and let BlackStar and Alec lead the way.

"Yahoo! hey guys I want you to meet my best friend," he yelled at a group of people. "This is Perry and her partner Alec,"

"Hi," I waved to them.

"Hey," says Alec smiling

"My name is Tsubaki I'm Black star's Weapon it's nice to meet you," she said shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Maka it's nice to meet you I didn't know black star had friends that weren't in the DWMA," she says smiling, and giving Alec all these glances, wait she's the girl he was talking to.

"Unfortunately I am friends with him," I sighed shaking my head.

I could tell Alec thought Maka was cute and it was pretty funny to watch his eyes, I stopped to see red eyes looking at me. I turned to the guy with white hair I sat by him today in class. "And you are?" I asked smiling.

"The name is Soul, it's nice to meet you Perry is that your real name?" he asked

"Partly actually my name is Katherine Zi Perry Star," I said "but I like to go by either Perry or Zi and sometimes I'll answer to Kat."

I could see that Alec started to have anger rise as I started to talk to soul, man he was like an older brother and very protective.

"Ooo," they all said.

'Well Alec I think we actually made friends without even trying' I thought in my head.

**Dun dun dun! There's the first chapter guys the second one will be up soon :) stay tune and don't forget to review.**


	3. Zombie Sid?

__**Hey guys here's my story the other star, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry, and Alec belongs to****Falloutcaleb****. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done :)**__

**Perry's Pov**

It's been a couple of days since I came to the DWMA with my partner Alec. We moved in next to Soul and Maka, plus their part cat girl Blair. Everything was unpacked and we were settled into are apartment.

"You know we have to work extra hard Zizi," says my partner walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

I turned to look at him with a frying pan in my hand.

"Ya I know and when are you going to learn not to walk around here in a towel!" I yelled throwing an egg at the wall.

Derek rolled his eyes "When you stop showing so much skin,"

Walking into his room to get dressed, I could hear him laughing. I finished making us breakfast and set it on the table. I walked into the bathroom and started to brush my hair. I looked at my eyes and down at my tattoo.

"Everything is so hard on us isn't BlackStar," I sighed to myself pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"You talking to yourself again Perry," says Alec coming out of his room with his cowboy hat that has the red bandana on it.

My eye twitched and I took my shoe and threw it at his face making him fall over.

"And you need to learn to shut up Alec!" I growled completely done getting ready, and went to eat.

"Well learn to stop smacking with your shoes or anyone with shoes!" he snapped back

I looked at him and he looked back at me, we blinked and started to laugh, after eating breakfast we headed out to his motorcycle to go to school. We got to school and got to the class crescent moon. I sat by Soul and Alec while Maka sat on the other side of him.

"Hey what's up Kat?" asked Soul leaning back.

"Nothing why do you have an indent of a book on your head," I said with a smirk.

He stopped smiling and started to go off about one are old teachers Sid and how he was a zombie, and of course Maka, Maka chopped him again. Alec and I started to laugh, but stopped to see Maka's dad walk into the room.

"Alright kids Quiet down, class is about to start," he says walking in all cool cough not really cough. "I won't bother taking attendance but I'll tell you one thing anyone who thinks the bell decides when the class ends is wrong I decide when class ends," he points to himself.

Everyone but Maka, Soul, Alec, and I sweat dropped and just sat there as he blabbered on and then fought with soul.

"Oh Maka, Soul, Alec, and Katherine Lord death would like to see you," He says shooing us out of his class.

"I don't understand how you can stand him Maka," I said walking by her.

"I don't," she says with a pout.

"Well I bet you get all your looks from your mom," says Alec "I mean uh.."

I laughed as Maka and Alec started to blush, "Smooth country boy," I smirked

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us." Asked Maka

"Who knows," says Alec walking with his hands behind his head.

We heard screaming disappearing into the dark blah blah blah and looked up to see Black star and Tsubaki.

I smirked and kept on walking.

"What are you doing here did Lord Death ask for you too?" I asked looking back at BlackStar.

"What if I am," he asked being his arrogant self.

"I'll call him," says Maka writing on the mirror.

I stood there Listening to are assignment bout finding zombie Sid and finding the one that did it to him and if we failed we were expelled….Lovely. Later that night we all got to the cemetery and looked around and of course Soul was yelling around and BlackStar was being a maniac, while Alec checked around trying to ignore the yelling, and Maka was sulking.

"Hey Maka look nothing will happen were going to defeat both of them and not be expelled," I said tapping her on the shoulder.

I stopped and felt something grab mine and Maka's Foot. I glared to see Zombie Sid.

"Maka!" yelled Soul

"Kat!" Yelled Alec

"Are you scared girlies, you look scared," he says holding a pointy stick.

"Great he's going to poke us to death with a stick," I said crossing my arms until Soul and Alec flung at him making him dodge it.

"Do you have to provoke him?" asked Alec helping me up.

"Oh I'm fine thanks ugh let's just get this over with," I said holding out my hand to Alec as he grabbed it, turning into a scythe.

"Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Alec, Katherine, Good morning, good afternoon, goodnight," he says picking up his Gravestone.

"Dude hate to break it to ya, but the name is Perry," I growled tightening my grip on Alec.

"I always try to remember my manners that's the kind of man I was," says Sid holding his grave stone.

"Tsubaki let's get ready to end this guy," says BlackStar.

"Alec?" I asked looking at the Scythe

"Ready to rock whenever you are Angel," Says Derek with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me Sid why are you doing this?" asked Maka picking up Soul in Scythe mode.

"Ding Dong, Dong Ding Being a zombie is amazing there are so many things I can get away with now, Class is in session," He says turning to BlackStar

"This should be fun," Says BlackStar with a smirk

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong," I said getting ready to fight.

"Alright I'm done talking lets go Alec," I said Running at him.

"Right Kat," I hear him yell he was so pumped up

I took off at him as he went for Maka and Soul, but BlackStar caught him. I stopped real quick and started to run again, but BlackStar was thrown right into me and I was thrown into Maka.

"Kat you ok?" asked Alec

"Ow that Bastard!" I yelled getting up.

"Hey cool down a bit Kat," Alec says trying to calm me down

"I'm hungry can I eat his damn Zombie soul already!" yells Soul

"Damn your cranky when you're hungry!" I yelled at Soul

"You're the one to talk, look at me I smack..."

"Ladies we can discuss this later," says Alec glaring at us.

"Whatevs Lets do it Alec," I said running at him with BlackStar at my side.

"Lets do this together Perry," He says smirking at me.

I nodded my head and slammed Alec into him, but he knocked me back and sent BlackStar flying and knocking him down with a big blast.

"BlackStar!" I yelled wide eyed.

"Zi pay attention Sid's coming right at us!" yells Alec.

I snapped out of it and growled seeing him run at me, I looked up to see BlackStar running at him and he nodded at me, as Alec changed into his, 1851 colt navy revolver, I slipped him into my gun holster, and slammed into Sid.

"BlackStar/ ZiStar!" we yelled running my fist and his leg into him.

"Tsubaki shurkien mode," says BlackStar.

"Zi you ok?" asked Alec

"I'm fine I just want to beat this bastard NOW!" I yelled pulling him out and shooting at Sid but I was missing except for one time.

I watched as Maka knocked him down and she and Soul were going to try to do witch hunter. I stared in awe, but unfortunately she slipped and it went the wrong way.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as it came towards me and BlackStar knocked me over.

"Thanks BlackStar," I said getting up.

We watched as she ran at him again but he went underground. So he's thinking like an assassin and doing rule number one. I jumped beside Black star and waited for the attack. Finally he attacked and I jumped out of the way but Maka got stuck in the middle of the attack. BlackStar and I started to laugh at them, wow that was some predicament.

"So shall we get going to the next target?" I asked as Alec transformed back into himself and leaned on me.

They all nodded as we got Maka and soul out of there. I sighed as we walked

"You looked stressed Zi is it because we can't use Star Hunter?" asked Alec

"Partly yeah I mean yes it's because of me having witch blood, but I just know we can get it one day," I said narrowing my eyebrows.

I stopped and stared right at the building, I guess we are finally here. Let's get this fight started

And figure out how to fix Sid.

**Woop second chapter done and here comes chapter three! Woo review and let me know what you think :) stay tune!**


	4. You pass?

**Hey guys I am redoing my story Perry star so here it is, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry, and Alec belongs to** **Falloutcaleb****. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done :)**__

**Last time on The other Star**

"Everything is so hard on us isn't black star," I sighed to myself pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Hey what's up Kat?" asked Soul leaning back.

"Nothing why do you have an indent of a book on your head," I said with a smirk.

"Oh Maka, Soul, Alec, and Katherine Lord death would like to see you," He says shooing us out of his class.

"Kat!" Yelled Alec

"Are you scared girlies, you look scared," he says holding a pointy stick.

"Great he's going to poke us to death with a stick,"

"I always try to remember my manners that's the kind of man I was," says Sid holding his grave stone.

"I'm hungry can I eat his damn Zombie soul already!" yells Soul

"So shall we get going to the next target?" I asked smirking

"You looked stressed Zi is it because we can't use Star Hunter?" asked Alec

"Partly yeah I mean yes it's because of me having witch blood, but I just know we can get it one day," I said narrowing my eyebrows.

**Perry's Pov**

"He's here," says Maka glaring at the building.

"We'll this is very interesting," I said with a sigh.

"So this is where we find Stein," says Soul

"Let's hurry up and finish this guy off, I'm ready for this session to be over," I growled.

"Something's coming out of there," says Soul

"No really Soul I thought it was all of our imaginations," I said sarcastically

"Hey no need to be snippy with me Kat!" yelled Soul

"Children, let's all just take a breather alright, and keep on our toes," says Alec getting between us

"Yes mom," I murmured

Looking back at the door when a guy came out falling off his chair. He got up and went to go try it again, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Was there something you kids needed from me?" asked Stein

"Well ya if you're Doctor Stein," says Soul

"You did this you turned Sid into a zombie," says Maka narrowing her brows

"Uh so oh your kids from the Academy huh?" asked Stein sitting on his chair.

"Why did you do this revenge, a grudge?" Maka asked

"No nothing like that I have a simpler motive, Experimentation, and observation that's all a true scientist wants," he says

He kept on blabbering and I was getting Irritated by him and his talking. I stopped and saw that he was staring at Maka and Soul and realized he was looking at their souls.

"Your soul seems confused about that last statement," says Stein looking at Maka

"Shut up stop staring at my soul," yells Maka covering her chest.

"Ya you perv, she's like way younger then you old man," growled Alec

I turned to him with a smile, man did he have a crush on her hard.

"Ya shut up little doctor man, no one wants to hear you talk anymore," says BlackStar on top of the building. "Yahoo lets change the subject to something more interesting like me."

"When did he get up there?" Tsubaki and I asked

"Your soul is extremely self-centered and a little bit wild," he says "It must be hard to find a soul to be compatible with your soul," he continues.

"No more talking," says BlackStar.

BlackStar attacked him but he kept on blocking it and then Stein punched him in the face.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki and I yelled again

"Ah yes I see it now you must be the wild one's partner, your soul is very calm and collected," he says "and you turning to me."Your soul is very wild, that never stops running with something strange about it," he says

I growled and Alec stepped in front of me.

"And then there is you being her weapon and all, it's very calm and collected I can see you and her are just like the other wild one," he says

"Who do you think you are old man?" asked Alec with a growl

"Now that I have collected the necessary initial data from you I think were ready to start the experiment," he says with a smile.

I looked at Alec and he turned into his Scythe mood for me and we started to attack him. I got knocked back into Maka and we held are stances as he knocked back into BlackStar into his face.

"Ow my face," he said kicking his feet in the air.

He remembered that Maka was spirit's daughter and how they use to be old partners

She went to block the attack but electrocuted them and she fell to the ground. I ran at him and he shot his hand at me and grabbed it with my own shocking him and myself after I threw Alec to the ground.

"Cocky move throwing your weapon away," he says as I was picking myself back up.

"Ya well that's me I'm a cocky girl with a lot of energy," I said spitting blood out of my mouth. I picked up Alec and got ready to attack again.

"Are you stupid you could've gotten really hurt!" yelled Alec

"Ya well its better then you getting hurt," I said to Alec

"I'm your weapon I'm ready to die for my meister," he snapped back

"Ok geez I get it," I said with a sigh.

Maka tried it again but got shocked again and Stein grabbed Maka and started to draw lines on her stomach to insert a knife. I growled and let go of Alec again.

"What are you doing Perry?" asked Alec turning back to normal form

"Just stay out of this I know what I'm doing," I said seeing BlackStar getting up.

'I may not be as strong as I am with my weapon, but I sure as hell can use some of my powers as one of the last star clan and a witch' I thought to myself.

I started to run at him with Black star coming from the other side and knocked into his side and back shocking him.

"BlackStar Big wave!" He yelled

"ZiStar Big Wave!" I yelled

He let go of Maka making her fall to the ground, we stopped and backed away as he stood here.

"What the hell?" I said staring at him

"Perry get out of there now!" yelled Alec.

I went wide eyed and he knocked me to the side with a shock wave, I hit the ground and felt my body spazing out. I looked up to see BlackStar being shocked and knocked to the ground Blood around his head.

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki and I yelled.

I felt tears in my eyes but I held them and got up to fight, Alec ran to me as we stood by Maka and Soul.

"You bastard you're going to pay for what you did to my best friend," I growled as I held Alec in his scythe mode.

I turned to look to see Maka fall to her knees freaking out. All well guess it's all up to Alec and I. I ran at him hitting him, but he blocked it and knocked us back. I ran at him again but shocked me and Alec sending Alec the other way and me in front Stein.

"Perry!" yelled Soul

SLAM! Stein slammed his foot into my stomach as I coughed up blood. I tried to move but I couldn't then I saw Alec knock him down and in the process shocking himself by Stein.

"Alec no," I wheezed out.

I saw Maka and him fight but knocked her down after she used witch hunter. Soul protected her and he patted Soul and said we all passed the test.

'This was a damn test! You got to be fucking kidding me! I yelled in my head.

**Alec's pov**

'Is Kat dumb she needs to stop acting like her weapon part and act like her meister part, I will die to protect my meister and I would die to protect Maka if Soul couldn't, After all these years I thought Kat would learn but it is Kat she never learns she just grows stronger'

I walked over to Kat and helped her up, I saw her give a small smile, I sighed and picked her up bridal style and walked back with everyone. I could hear Kat's breathing going back to normal.

**Next day/Kat's pov**

I laid my head on the desk as I sat between soul and Alec. When I looked up Stein came in and I found out that he was are new Teacher.

"What the Fuck!" I yelled smacking my head against the desk.

I could hear Alec and Soul snickering at me as I complained this was going to be a long day. After school I headed home with Alec, I stopped to see Soul staring at me on the way home. I smiled at him and felt my heart thump faster in my chest.

"Hey Alec I need to talk to Perry for a minute we'll catch up with you and Maka later ok," says Soul

I looked up at him as are partners left to the apartments together.

"What is it Soul?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Look I think I need to tell you something cause it wouldn't be cool if I didn't tell you," he says rubbing the back of his head.

I blinked at him feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was worried about you in are fight the other day with Stein," he said with his cheeks pinking. "And I really care about you a lot and I actually kind of li.. Yahoo"

Not now BlackStar I thought, as my cheeks were completely pink. The things that happen when you have a crazy best friend who shows up at the wrong moment.

**Alec's pov**

"I wonder what Soul wanted to talk to Kat about?" I said walking side by side with Maka

"I think it has something to do with the fact he was very worried about her the other day when we were fighting Stein," says Maka turning to me.

"Probably, by the way I was really wor-worried about you Maka, I thought something was really going to happen to you," I stuttered.

"Well I was worried about you too Alec," I looked up to see her cheeks pink

"Ya, well your safety comes before mine," I blushed

She giggled and leaned up, kissing me on the cheek before heading into her apartment. I sighed taking off my cap rubbing my head and headed to my apartment, waiting for Kat to show up.

**dun dun dun cliff hanger haha well I hoped you enjoyed it the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Stay tune! XD**


	5. Everything will be ok

**hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last one, so here's the next :) I don't own Soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry and Alec belongs to ****Falloutcaleb****. so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't for get to review when you're done!**

**Previous on the other star**

"So what were you and Soul talking about?" asked Alec smiling at me.

"What were you and Maka talking about?" I said walking into the house.

_"Leave now you monster!"_

_"What do you want money!"_

_"I thought they killed the rest of the Star clan!"_

_"Just leave us alone we didn't do anything!"_

_"If your here to kill us then do it already!"_

I got to school to see Black Star and Soul Sitting outside like they were waiting for someone

"Hey are you the new kid we have been hearing so much about? "Asked Soul

'This guy was strong enough to take down Anubis' Alec thought glaring at him.

He turned his arm into a scythe like soaul and waited to attack.

"Hey doctor stein BlackStar, Soul and Alec are fighting the new kid," said one of the students

I stopped to see BlackStar knock him down and soul and Alec threw themselves as scythes and cut some of his hair off.

"Damn Alec nice fight," I said bending down to his level.

"I know right?" he says smirking at me.

SMACK! "You're an idiot he would have killed you if it was a real fight," I said smacking him in the head

* * *

**Perry's Pov**

I stared out the window at the crescent moon, with a blanket wrapped around my body.

"Hey you ok per?" asked Alec while he washed the dishes

"I don't know Al I just feel something bad is about to happen," I said with a shiver running down my back.

"Eh hey everything will be fine get some sleep you'll see," he says hugging me tightly and walking off to his room since we was done with the dishes

"Alec do me a favor and stop running round the house in a towel!" I chucked a pillow at him as he ran off.

"Everything will be ok?" I asked myself.

**Next week.**

"Zi your soul wavelength is going crazy calm down!" yelled Alec

"Shut up Al I know what I'm doing!" I snapped back blocking some guys attack.

"Of course you do! You know what you're doing all the time," he mocks me.

I growled and knocked the guy over and took off running through the forest.

"You know if you weren't such a dick then I could concentrate!" I yelled running faster

"Oh so this is my fault huh?" asked Alec

"Yes now let me run Ahhhhh," I got knocked over sending Alec flying in his 1851 colt navy revolver mode.

He changed back and started to run at the guy but stopped as he looked into the guys eyes.

"Alec Move NOW!" I yelled seeing him just standing there

I got up and knocked the guy over again and slashed my ankle open while knocking Alec over.

"Huh sorry Zi His soul it's not normal like he's a mixture of something," he says shaking like crazy.

I sighed I knew I couldn't fight with Alec like this.

"Ok Al just sit right here while I take care of him," I said standing up.

I ran at the guy kicking him in the face and then in the side.

"Speed Star!" I yelled making my speed faster.

I was beating this guy's ass and making him fall to the ground until something shot into my side.

I blinked and fell to the ground, I looked up to see the man holding Alec in 1851 colt navy revolver mode.

"Wh-what?" I asked looking at him

"Oh so you're wondering how I did this? Well that's easy I'm part meister too and a lot of different things," he says "I can control anyone's weapon with one look in the eyes."

"You bastard Leave Alec alone!" I yelled running at him.

"If you say so lovely," He says throwing Alec against a tree.

I growled kicked my foot into his chest but he slammed me to the ground. He started to walk to Alec with his arm turning into a long sword.

_No he can't kill Al! I won't let him hurt Alec. I may not be a full weapon but I can try and help._

I ran at him and shocked him in the side and grabbed Alec's hand

"Listen Alec were going to have to try Star Hunter ok," I said breathing heavily.

"You sure?" he asked

"Just do it!" I snapped back as he changed into his gun mode.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" we yelled.

Everything so far was going great no problems with trying to use Star hunter.

"Everything is going fine see nothing to worry Ahhhhh," Derek started to scream.

I felt shock waves running through my body making my hands burn and letting go of Alec. He turned back into human form and the guy ran at him quickly seeing an opening.

"ALEC!" I screamed running

SLAM! SCRATCH! DRIP!

**Alec's pov**

"ALEC!" I heard Katherine scream my name.

I winced but felt nothing touch me or penetrate my skin, I looked up to see Kat standing in front of me with her arms wide open. Blood was everywhere on the ground, on her and on him. I looked closely to see that he slashed her with the sword from her right neck shoulder area down and around to her stomach.

Kat had one of her swords sticking out of her body as she turned into a weapon to stab him in the process. The guy Jake the slicer stepped backwards and fell to the ground. Kat wavered and fell to the ground face first into her own blood. I ran to her and picked her up wiping some of the blood off her face.

"Kat come on wake up, Katherine!" I yelled feeling the tears running down my face.

"That bitch will die for what she did," says Jake getting up

I looked to see him not even bleeding

"What the hell?" I thought out loud

He just laughed and ran at me and I closed my eyes and held Kat close to me.

"Alec are you ok?" asked a fimilar voice

I looked up to see Sid holding him off and kicking him in the gut. I nodded my head and watched as they fought. I could hear Kat's breathing quickening and little whimpers escaping her mouth.

"Shhhh it will be ok Katherine I promise," I said running my hands through her hair.

**Earlier**

**"**You will be going on a mission to take out Jake the slicer," says Lord Death

"Got it no problem boss we'll handle it and come back with another kishein soul down," says Perry being all cocky.

"Good be careful and good luck you two," he says disappearing from the mirror.

"Hey everything will be ok like you said Al," she says smaking me

"Ya your right we got this in the bag," I said high fiving her.

"Hey you on a mission too?" asked Soul walking up to us with Maka

"Ya and were going to kick ass!" she yells all pumped up

Soul laughs and hugs her tightly whispering something in her ear. I looked at Maka and smiled "You be careful alright Beautiful," I said smirking at her

"Uh ya ha-ha thanks Alec you too," she says blushing and playing with her hands

We started to leave but Soul stopped me

"Hey take care of Perry ok," he says smiling at me.

"Of course she's my meister and I'm her weapon I am always ready to die for my meister," I said smirking.

I gave him a high five and walked out with Perry.

"What was that all about?" she asked smiling at me

"Nothing Per let's go," I said getting on the bike

**Present time**

I looked down at her to see that some witch flew off with Jake the slicer.

"We have to get her to the Medical room," says Sid picking her up.

We got back to the DWMA and I waited outside the door to see Sid and Spirit with Soul in there hands and Maka behind them. I ran to Maka's side and hugged her tightly and told her everything that happened to Perry and me, she told me about Soul and what he did.

Later that day I felt Maka's head laying on my shoulder as I stared at the wall. This was my fault I told Perry everything will be fine and nothing to worry about, and on top of that I told Soul I would take care of her but she got hurt. Finally the door opened and Stein came out and we both got up at the same time.

"Is she ok!" I snapped at him

"She's fine," he says moving his eyes like he isn't telling me something.

"I need to know how soul is," says Maka

"The operation was a complete success," he says holding up a peace sign with his fingers.

We ran in there and I sat by her bed while Maka leaned up against the wall. I could tell that she was crying by her shoulders shaking. I sighed I wish I could stop her pain.

**Tsubaki's Pov**

I was in the middle of coming out of the girls showers when I heard some terrible news.

"Ya did you hear Soul Eater is in the infirmary he had an operation done on him," says one girl

"Ya that's the same with Katherine Star," says the other girl

"Was it the same guy?" asked another

I saw that they shook their heads no and I got dressed quickly and ran to find BlackStar. I found him outside screaming at the top of his lungs.

"BlackStar Soul and Perry are in the infirmary they were attacked and hurt badly," I said running to him.

**BlackStar's pov**

"BlackStar Soul and Perry are in the infirmary they were attacked and hurt badly," says Tsubaki running towards me

My heart shattered Katherine attacked badly? Soul too?

"Let's go!" I yelled running towards the room

_I care for the both of them but if Perry was to be dead I don't' think I could go on she's my last living clan member and my sister, well not really by blood but she's like my little sister, and Soul my Best friend I don't' think I could go on if I lost either one or both._

I kicked the door down and started to scream.

"Soul, Soul are you ok?" I asked jumping on the bed "everything is going to be alright BlackStar is here now, open your eyes one look from my handsome face you'll be cured for sure!"

**Alec's Pov**

I stared at him as he flung Soul like a rag doll that was until Maka, Maka chopped him into another bed.

"Oh my goodness what happened to the door," says a soft voice

We turned to see doctor Medusa walk in with her soft smile on her face.

"From the looks of it things have been lively in here," she says walking towards Perry.

"Hello Doctor Medusa," we all say in unison.

"Hey doc what's up are here to check up on Soul and Perry?" asked BlackStar getting out of the bed.

"Um well Miss Maka would you mind getting your father off my leg please," she says looking down to see spirit rubbing his face on her leg.

Perv that's what he is and seriously cheating on her mother with other women that's just wrong. I looked over to Perry and her face was all scrunched up like something was wrong, but finally she calmed down. I sighed I guess it's time to get things ready and head home.

"Hey Maka we should be getting home soon since it's late," I said walking up to her.

She nodded her head and walked the streets of Death city to our apartments.

"Alec would you like to come in, I don't want to be alone right now," she says quietly

I nodded my head and walked inside, I sat on the couch with her and she laid her head on my shoulder and soon she was out like a light bulb. I smiled I guess I should get some rest too, closing my eyes.

* * *

**wow so this was very scary to write this, but I hoped you liked it, more of a Alec and Maka moment, well the next chapter will be up soon, so please review and let me know what u think :) Peace out!**


	6. finally getting out

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last one, so here's the next :) I don't own Soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry and Alec belongs to ****Falloutcaleb****.****. So sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't for get to review when ur done!**

**Previous on the other star**

"Hey you ok Per?" asked Al

"I don't know Al I just feel something bad is about to happen," I said with a shiver running down my back.

"Everything will be ok?" I asked myself.

"Zi your soul wavelength is going crazy calm down!" yelled Alec

"Shut up Al I know what I'm doing!" I snapped back blocking some guys attack.

"Listen Alec were going to have to try Star Hunter ok," I said breathing heavily.

"You sure?" he asked

"Just do it!" I snapped back

"ALEC!" I screamed running

SLAM! SCRATCH! DRIP!

I heard Katherine scream my name.

"Kat come on wake up, Katherine!" I yelled feeling the tears running down my face.

"That bitch will die for what she did," says Jake getting up

"I need to know how soul is," says Maka

"Hey doc what's up are here to check up on Soul and Perry?" asked BlackStar getting out of the bed.

"Hey Maka we should be getting home soon since it's late," I said walking up to her.

**Perry's pov**

I felt pain all over my body, like I was on fire or burning. Oh Alec have better not have stuck me in some fire pit! I started to open my eyes to see a pair of brown staring at me.

"Hey sleepy head you decided to wake up huh," says Alec smiling at me.

"H-hi Alec what's going on," I asked looking around the room to see Soul in the next bed over my eyes widen at seeing in.

"What's going on missy is giving us a scare," says Maka

I looked at them with a huge question mark over my head, and then I remembered I took the blow for Al.

"Ooo oops sorry guys," I said with a half-smile.

"Oops that's all ya got!" Alec yells at me

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let you just die Al!" I yelled back

"I am your weapon Katherine! I am always ready to die for my meister! You may be half weapon but I take the blows you hear me!" he yells at me.

"Your half weapon?" asked Maka and Soul

I glared at Al and looked at them with a nod.

"Well Maka and I better start heading home," says Alec walking towards her.

I looked at them suspiciously.

"Home?" I questioned thinking homes.

"Well ya see we kind of let BlackStar cook and then he got confused and left and are place got burnt down so we are now living with Soul and Maka," he says.

"We'll be talking later buster," I said holding up a finger and winced.

"Ya when you're not hurt," he says walking out after Maka asking questions to Soul and then he made her feel worse.

"Nice job boozo," I said looking at Soul

"Hey good to see your awake Red," he says with his shark like teeth hanging out.

"You too Soul," I said with a smile.

"So your part Weapon too?" asked Soul again

"Ya My mom was Weapon and my dad was a meister," I said looking down knowing there was more but didn't want to push into the witch stuff.

"You ok you look pale?" asked Soul having a worrying face.

"I'll be find Soul," I said with a smile.

"You know there was something I need to talk to you about," he says with a pink shade on his face.

"Oh ya?" I looked at him confused.

"I wanted to tell you Kat that I actually really li... ok you two time for your medication," says Medusa walking in.

I tensed up quickly feeling this sensation like it was bad but how do I know this what is it? I thought she stuck something into my arm and I passed out just like that.

**Alec's pov**

I laid up against top of the school with Maka's father and her. He was acting really weird but stopped when it came across Ragnarok and Jake the slicer. He was saying that they were both just one step away from becoming a kishein and its not the swords we have to worry about there are people who can become kisheins. I looked up at him and saw the serious look in his eyes.

**Couple days later**

**Perry's pov**

Soul and I were finally released from the beds and were allowed to go back to are normal lives.

"Hell yes let's get out of this hell hole Soul," I said running

Soul, and I finally got to the rest of the group.

"Alright looks like the whole gangs here," says Soul smirking.

"Hey everyone," I said smirking

"Hey Soul, Perry," They all said in unison

"Hey so are you both all fixed up now?" asked BlackStar "The real party can't get started without you two around," he finishes with bumping are fist together

"Ya I'm a lot better," says Soul smirking

"Completely better," I said with a laugh

"Do you here that BlackStar I have a strange feeling people are laughing at us," says Kid stepping closer to Star.

"Hey BlackStar, Kid I think you need to come here," says Maka walking out of a classroom

We walked in to see this big weird thing and had something on it saying I'll be waiting for Kid and BlackStar. I cracked up laughed and realized some real shit went down while I was out.

"Oh BlackStar," I said remembering about my house.

WHAM!

"That's for burning down my house you fucking asshole!" I yelled punching him in the face, making him flying into that piece of art work.

"Ow!"

**haha I hoped you liked it, It made me laugh writing the part about Black star burning down the apartment. Well please review and the next chapter will be up :) stay tune!**


	7. your one of them a star enter Lilly

__**Hey guys I am redoing my story Perry star so here it is, I hoped you like it. I don't own soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry, and Alec belongs to** **Falloutcaleb****. So sit back and enjoy the story. Oh and don't forget to review when you're done :)**__

**Previous on the other star **

"Hey sleepy head you decided to wake up huh," says Alec smiling at me.

"I am your weapon Katherine! I am always ready to die for my meister! You may be half weapon but I take the blows you hear me!" he yells at me.

"Your half weapon?" asked Maka and Soul

"Well ya see we kind of let BlackStar cook and then he got confused and left and are place got burnt down so we are now living with Soul and Maka," he says.

"So your part Weapon too?" asked Soul again

"Ya My mom was Weapon and my dad was a meister," I said looking down knowing there was more but didn't want to push into the witch stuff.

He was saying that they were both just one step away from becoming a kishein and its not the swords we have to worry about there are people who can become kisheins.

"Hell yes let's get out of this hell hole soul," I said running

"Hey so are you both all fixed up now?" asked BlackStar "The real party can't get started without you two around," he finishes with bumping are fist together

I cracked up laughed and realized some real shit went down while I was out.

"Oh BlackStar," I said remembering about my house.

WHAM!

"That's for burning down my house you fucking asshole!" I yelled punching in the face, making him flying into that piece of art work.

"Ow!"

**Perry's pov**

I woke up in the morning realizing I wasn't in my home anymore. I smelt food and got up to see what it was. I looked to see Alec and Maka having fun making Breakfast. I yawned and walked out in a long shirt with underwear under it, and walked into Soul's room to see him still passed out. I stopped by his bed and face planted into his chest.

"Uh Perry what are you doing?" asked Soul looking up at me

"Breakfast is ready so I thought I come wake you up and to tell you that your partner and my partner are getting kind close," I said getting off of him.

"Oh?" he says looking at me.

I nodded my head and we walked out to see Alec behind Maka showing her a new kind of egg style.

"I guess you're right, time for a shower," he says and yawned but I shut the door in his face before he could make it.

"Damnit Kat it's my turn to go first!" he yells as I turned on the shower.

**Later **

We got to the school and Alec went to go see what are mission was.

"Well first we have a mission with BlackStar and Tsubaki and second he wants to talk to you," he says coming out.

I nodded my head and walked into the main area.

"Hey how's it going Kat?" asked Death

"Good what ya need to talk to me about?" I asked looking at him

"Well you see you're going to have to tell everyone that you're a witch and I want you to be careful about it," he says

I nodded my head and walked out see the rest of my group there and ready to go. We got to the village where the sword was to see it was like dead.

"So uh where are we?" asked BlackStar walking funny.

"This is shin," I said looking around

We kept on walking when Tsubaki tried to talk to him about something but he ran off and I looked to see he was on some kind of statue thing. I sighed and looked at Alec. An old man came up and told him to get down now that it was like his god thing or something like that I was kind of blanking on him. That was when BlackStar got off and looked at the old man saying he was the enchanted sword and then went to the next person.

"You think he would learn or just take a breather before going into seeing which one was the enchanted sword," I said with a sigh

"He's like you, you know," says Alec

"I am definitely not like him!" I yelled pointing at Star.

He started to argue with Tsubaki as I looked at the younger guy and he glared at me and BlackStar.

"What do you want with are village?" asked the guy "You've come here to kill more people haven't you!"

The old man was speechless but was pointing at are tattoo's, not good not at a time like this.

"I know that tattoo on your shoulders and chest and in your eyes," says the old man "Your members of the star clan don't lie to us boy and girl."

"What did you say?" asked Tsubaki

I stared at BlackStar and sighed it was true we are from the clan the last remaining two but we were nothing like are clan.

"Star clan?"

"Did he really say that?"

"What the hell are you doing here murders?"

The one young guy threw money at us and BlackStar caught it.

"Money?" I asked looking back at the guy

"From what I heard all you star clan members will do anything for money," he says "so why don't you take that and leave are village,"

"Ok so this one too," says BlackStar narrowing his eyes

"Them too?" I thought out loud.

I looked at Tsubaki and Alec to see that Tsubaki was totally confused. A big lady picked up a boulder and we took off running back to the trees.

"Damn on top of everything else it's raining," says Star

"Finding an enchanted sword would be easier if I was like Maka," I said sitting beside BlackStar.

I leaned my head on BlackStar and saw that he had the same emotionless expression too.

"What happen back there you want to know don't you," says BlackStar

"No that's not what I was thinking," she says

"its a really long story and we're not a fan very long stories," I said looking at Tsubaki and Alec

"Right we get it if you rather not tell us its ok," says Alec.

We both explained how it happened before and how Lord Death killed all the star clan but us too because we were only babies. I left so I could do my own thing when I started to grow up. BlackStar told me to come back to be Meister. BlackStar started to be happy again and then Tsubaki tried to tell him again but she stopped. He told her to tell him when she was ready.

"Guys there's something you should know," I said looking at them

"Hey we'll talk later after we find the sword ok," says BlackStar smiling at me.

I nodded my head and we got back into the village to see the kid earlier that threw the money at us. He was being possessed by the sword.

"Alec time to go," I said as he turned into a gun form.

"Right," he says.

"BlackStar?" I asked

"I'm ready," he says.

We started to fight him and he was using his shadow to fight us too. It cut my cheek and I jumped as Black star and I finally shocked the guy to get him off the sword. Tsubaki finally took over and went inside to deal with the sword. I looked at BlackStar and he looked at me.

"Tsubaki you're in, make sure you come back," he says

"Be careful Tsubaki," I said closing my eyes.

CRACK! I turned to see some girl staring at me.

"Well, well, well it's been a while Katherine," she says

"Hello Lilly," I said with a glare.

"Kat you know her?" asked BlackStar.

"You could say that Star," I said looking at him.

"Oh so you haven't told anyone yet about your little secret of who you are," she says with a smirk on her face

"Never really had time ya know," I said glaring at her still.

"We took you in all those years ago until we found out you were part Meister and weapon," says Lilly.

"What is she talking about Kat?" asked Star

"She's a witch young blue haired boy," she says

I closed my eyes as I heard him gasp, he never knew because I was scared of what he would think of me.

"Kat is this true?" asked Star

"It is Star, it is," I sighed looking down.

"You know what I don't give a fuck if she is! she's my sister and you know what she is better than all you other witches!" he yelled "Ya I'm ticked cause she never told me but I knew it must be hard trying to say it to people you love, Perry Kick her white fucking ass!"

I smirked that's all I needed to hear.

"Stay here and watch her ok," I said looking at the boys.

I took off into the forest and looked at Lilly.

"Well I'm glad one can understand how about the rest," she says

"No more talking time to fight," I said running at her.

I went to kick her but she dodged it but thing is she shouldn't have her long hair down like that. I slammed my foot down on her hair and she fell back. She got up and casted a spell but I dodged it again and kicked her in the side. She got up and knocked me down slamming her foot on my stomach where some of my last wound was. I screamed out in pain and knocked her in the face with a spell.

"You bitch," she growls at me

"Awe don't call yourself that," I said smirking at her.

"This isn't over I'll see you later ok," she says disappearing

I speeded stared it back to BlackStar and Alec. I looked to see BlackStar getting hit in the back of the head which pissed me off and I jumped in front of him and the guy that hit him. He started to hit on me and I let it happen Alec tried to intervene but I put him a box so he wouldn't try to stop us.

"Kat move its fine," he says

"No I'm here for you and were doing this together," i growled being hit again.

I got knocked down and now was by Black star seeing more people beating us with sticks. I have to suffer as well because of me not telling them. I was going to stay here and help and wait for Tsubaki. One went to hit Tsubaki but BlackStar stopped him and I got up walking over to them.

"You damn it idiot look at you two," says Alec

I guess he got out when my power drained. I felt Alec grab me from behind when I started to fall. I remember when I first met Alec.

**Flashback**

_I was crying in a forest with bruises all over me._

_"Hey why are you crying?" asked Alec _

_He was wearing a plaid shirt with a cowboy hat with a bandana around the hat_

_"Because I am a mutt and no one wants me around because I'm a star clan me member that survived," I cried_

_"Hey look i don't care," he says holding out his hand "My name is Alec I'm a Scythe weapon and a __1851 colt navy revolver_ _who are you?" he asked_

_"I'm Katherine Zi Perry Star I'm part weapon part Meister and a witch," I said shaking his hand._

_"I'll call you Perry ok," he says flashing me his grin._

_"Ok do you want to be my friend?" I asked_

_"Ya," he says_

_Five years later_

_"Are you sure you want to be my weapon?" I asked looking into his brown eyes_

_"Of course Perry now let's go," he says pushing me_

_"Ok, ok," I said with a laugh_

**End of flashback**

Then there's you BlackStar, I've known you since day one we were born.

**Flash back**

_"Hey BackStar come on," I said running to a boy with blue hair_

_"I'm coming Kat," he says running faster than me in a second_

_"I was thinking star about leaving and become something," I said looking at the sky._

_"But I wouldn't see you again," He says_

_"I want to make something big of myself," I said with a pout._

_"Ok you can just come back some day and don't forget me ok," he says holding my hand_

_"You got it BlackStar," I said smirking._

**End of flashback.**

We all sat there waiting for Tsubaki but then she disappeared into the sword.

"No Tsubaki come back," I said holding on to Alec.

BlackStar collapsed and stared at it, he got up and took a stick from the old man and started to poke at it trying to make her come back. I felt tears coming to my eyes and fall, and poof she came back just like that. She said she had to pay a visit to her brother and BlackStar got all cocky trying to act all tough. BlackStar held out his hands and going to give her a hug. I laughed and hugged Alec and knocking him to the ground.

"She did it," I said smiling.

"Look at you guys your covered in blood," she cried

"We're fine so don't worry," BlackStar and I said at the same time smiling

WACK!

"That's it you fucking asshole," I yelled turning to a guy

"Your dead!" yelled BlackStar to some other guy

I punched the guy in the face making him fly and BlackStar kicked the other guy making him fly.

"And here they say there not the same," says Alec laughing

"I'm not the same as him!" I protested

"Kid still alive that's good news," says BlackStar

"All-star clan are evil beating a little kid and young man," says a guy

"Get out of here,"

"You when the little dog needs to bark lot, why don't you all shut up," says BlackStar spanking his ass.

I started to crack up laughing and pointed at the village.

"You're scared at an enemy that doesn't exist anymore how lame are you," I said calming down.

"A real star moves forward," says BlackStar pointing to the sky

They started to throw stuff and we ran for it again. We finally got back to the school and headed to death's room we finally walked to the main area to see everyone staring at us.

"What is this a party?" I asked looking around

"Hey guys welcome back," they all said.

"Thanks what'd we miss?" asked BlackStar

"I'm sorry we made you all worry," apologized Tsubaki

We were all welcomed by are friends and then BlackStar jumped on top of the mirror.

"This should be good," we all said.

He showed us the new enchanted sword and then he fainted I started to laugh at him again even harder this time.

**So there you have it Perry told Black star well the witch did that she was also a witch. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up soon. Stay tune and don't forget to review when you're done!:) peace out peeps!**


	8. the switch

**hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last one, so here's the next :) I don't own Soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry and Alec belongs to ****Falloutcaleb****. So sit back and enjoy the chapter and odn't for get to review when ur done!**

**Previous on The other star**

"I guess your right time for shower," he says and yawned but I shut the door in face before he could make it.

"Damnit Kat it's my turn to go first!" he yells as I turned on the shower.

"Well you see you're going to have to tell everyone that you're a witch and I want you to be careful about it," he says

"I know that tattoo on your shoulders and chest and in your eyes," says the old man "Your members of the star clan don't lie to us boy and girl."

"Well, well, well it's been a while Katherine," she says

"Hello Lilly," I said with a glare.

"What is she talking about Kat?" asked Star

"She's a witch young blue haired boy," she says

_"Are you sure you want to be my weapon?" I asked looking into his brown eyes_

_"Of course Perry now let's go," he says pushing me_

"She did it," I said smiling.

"Look at you guys your covered in blood," she cried

WACK!

"That's it you fucking asshole," I yelled turning to a guy

"Your dead!" yelled BlackStar to some other guy

"What is this a party?" I asked looking around

"Hey guys welcome back," they all said.

"Thanks what'd we miss?" asked BlackStar

**Perry's pov**

"Perry get out of the shower now it's my turn!" yelled soul

"Calm down Soul I'm almost done!" I yelled back getting out with the towel wrapped around me.

"That's it I'm coming in!" he yelled

"Ya right like you would actually...BAM!

"Soul!" I yelled with my cheeks bright red.

I looked up as Soul was on top of me with a bloody nose.

"Its ok cool guys always see girls in towels," he says getting up

"Right that's why you have a bloody nose," I said getting out of the bathroom.

I went back to my room and changed into a pair of jeans and my dark pink Bandeau and walked back out to the kitchen.

"Morning Maka," I said walking up to her.

"Morning Kat how are you?' she asked.

"I'm good thanks for asking," I said picking up my orange juice.

Soul came out 10 minutes later with his white hair dipping in his face. I turned my face away from him and went to go get ready for school. I came out and we all left to the school, holding on to Alec's back I was thinking about Lilly and how Soul and Maka and Kid, Liz, and Patty don't know about me being a witch.

"Hey Perry were here," says Alec tapping me on the shoulder

"Right sorry just thinking," I said with a smile.

"Hey guys Lord Death wants to see you four in the room," says Tsubaki smiling at us.

"Right," we all said.

We walked in there and waited for Maka to call him.

"Hey ho how's it going guys," he says raising his hand.

"Hello lord death," we all said in unison

"I need you guys to take care of a certain witch her name is Lilly bourn, she has been troubling around the school," he says.

We nodded are head and headed off in the direction he told us. It was snowing very hard and we got to are destination.

"Damn its freezing cold," I said looking around the place.

"Well if you actually wore pants and not leggings you wouldn't have a problem," says Al pointing at my legs.

I rolled my eyes and stopped when my eyes landed on Lilly walking toward us.

"So you've come back for a rematch I see," she says smiling.

"Of course Lilly," I said grabbing Alec's hand turning him into a Scyphe.

Maka did the same and we got ready to fight.

"Ekat ym luos.

Ekat a demrahc eno.

Edart meht won.," she says smirking and blasting us with a magic spell

all of us cried out in pain and Alec and Soul Transformed back into humans.

"What the hell!" I yelled trying to get up

"Now let's see what happens when you're switched," she cackles

I got up and looked at Alec and he nodded his head to me, I grabbed his hand and he transformed but burnt my hands and shocked me throwing across the street.

"Kat!" everyone yelled except for Lilly who was laughing.

The same thing happened to Maka with Soul and I caught Maka.

'She didn't did she? that spell isn't reverable.! I looked at Maka and she looked at me.

"I want you to try and use Alec as your weapon," I said narrowing my eyes

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Do it," I growled getting up.

She walked towards Alec and held out her hand to him, you could tell that she was blushing and he grabbed it, and just like that he transformed and she wielded him perfectly.

"So she did the permanent change," I said out loud.

"What is going on?" asked Soul

I held my hand to him and he took it and transformed. I could feel are soul wavelengths in sync like it was meant to be.

"She made a permanent soul wavelength change making Alec and I not being able to work together and the same goes to you and Maka," I said holding Soul tightly

"So you figured it out Katherine," she says with a glare.

"You're still going to die!" I yelled

"You're just a stupid witch!" she yelled back

I felt my heart stop and Maka looked at me

"You're a witch?" Maka and soul asked

"It's true I was a witch from the first day I was born," I said "My powers didn't show until I was ten and I found out that my family who were apart of the Star clan were half meister and weapon and full witch," I continued.

"Katherine," was all I heard Soul say

"When I came here I wanted to start a new life, to fall in love, to have a family and friends, to let the pass just be the past," I cried

"Well guess what Kat you have friends and a family," says Maka walking towards me with a smile

"Really?" I said looking at her and Soul in his scythe mode

"Really," they said

"This is all great and all but can we kill her now?" asked Alec coming from Maka's hand

"Alright let's kick some ass then," I said gripping Soul tightly and Maka did the same.

"Alec let's try Soul resonance," Maka says smiling

This was it the first time he would be able to do witch hunter (even though mines called star hunter).

"Kat let's try it," says Soul

I looked at him with wide eyes and smiled, I could at least try and see if it would work.

"Right lets go Soul resonance," I said swiping the air.

He changed and nothing went wrong, it was perfect. We ran at her and used it

"Witch hunter! Star hunter!" we yelled

"N-not p-p-possible," Lilly says disappearing.

I looked at Maka and smiled as the boys changed back into their human forms.

"Oh ya that was awesome!" yelled Alec jumping up, down and high fived Soul

I laughed and looked at Maka

"The spell isn't reversible," i said looking down.

"Then I guess we have a lot of work to do with are new partners," she says smiling at me.

My eyes went wide

"You're ok with this?" I asked looking at her

"Ya of course pulse you and I need to have a little discussion later," she says with a smile

"Ok?" I said confused

We headed back to the school and I was on Soul's motorcycle with my head on his back.

"How are you feeling ok?" asked Soul looking back at me

"I feel fantastic," I said nuzzling my head into his back more with my cheeks pink.

We finally got back and headed to Lord Death's room.

"Welcome back everyone I'm glad to see that you're in great shape with being different partners," He says raising his hand.

"That was so cool guys Yahoo!" yelled BlackStar standing on top of the mirror.

We all laughed at him as he fell off on to the ground.

"And Katherine," says Lord Death

"Yes sir," I said looking up at him

"I'm glad you have finally trust them with your secret," he says smiling

"Thank you," I said bowing my head.

We headed to our apartment and Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and I went out to go grocery shopping.

"So Kat you really like Soul don't you," says Maka smirking at me

"I um don't know what you're um talking about," my face heating up

"Come on we all can see it, and that he even likes you," says Liz smiling at me

"Ok fine I like him a lot, wait he likes me?' I asked looking at them.

"Well ya we thought you knew with the whole he was going to tell you," says Tsubaki.

I blinked and sighed all those times we spent together were interrupted.

"So ok he likes me but what about you two," I said pointing at Tsubaki and Maka.

"What are you talking about," they said

"Oh don't play that what are you talking about thing, you like Alec from day one and you like BlackStar," I said smirking.

Their faces went red and I laughed.

"Alec has been liking you and flirting with you since the first day," I said looking at Maka

"And you Tsubaki every time BlackStar writes me when I wasn't here he kept on telling me about you," I said turning to Tsubaki.

We finally got back and everyone was laughing and hanging out. I sighed and walked out of the apartment and put my head against the wall.

"Hey are you ok," asked Soul walking out

"Yes...ok no," I said looking down

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked me," I turned to him.

His face went red and he coughed.

"Well I tried but every time I did we were interrupted," he says walking towards me.

"And it's true you do like me?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Well of course Katherine," he says my name

I felt my body shivered I love the way he said my whole name. I stepped closer so there was only an inch of space between us. I looked up into his eyes and smiled,

"Yours are beautiful," he says leaning his forehead against mine.

He finally pushed his lips against mine and I pushed back kissing him again. We pulled away after a good 2 minutes and I leaned my forehead against his.

"That was wow," I said smiling before kissing him again.

**YAY! They finally kissed and confessed to each other, I hoped you liked it! please review and let me know what you think! and stay tune :)**


	9. I now know

**hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last one, so here's the next :) I don't own Soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry and Alec belongs to ****Falloutcaleb****. so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't for get to review when you're done!**

**Previous on the other star**

"Its ok cool guys always see girls in towels," he says gettin up

"I need you guys to take care of a certain witch her name is Lilly bourn, she has been troubling around the school," he says.

"So you've come back for a rematch I see," she says smiling.

"Of course Lilly," I said grabbing Alec's hand turning him into a Scyphe.

"Ekat ym luos.

Ekat a demrahc eno.

Edart meht won.," she says smirking and blasting us with a magic spell

"Now let's see what happens when your switched," she cackles

"I want you to try and use Alec as your weapon," I said narrowing my eyes

"Are you sure?" she asked

"So she did the permanent change," I said out loud.

We ran at her and used it "Witch hunter! Star hunter!" we yelled

"Then I guess we have a lot of work to do with are new partners," she says smiling at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked me," I turned to him.

His face went red and he coughed. "Well I tried but every time I did we were interrupted," he says walking towards me.

He finally pushed his lips against mine and I pushed back kissing him again.

We pulled away after a good 2 minutes and I leaned my forehead against his.

"That was wow," I said smiling before kissing him again.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA**

**Perry's pov**

I stood outside the Nurses office while Soul got his checkup. I sighed I hope everything is ok with him. He's been acting funny for a while waking up in the middle of the night in sweat, but he always says he's fine. I walked away to the class room to see Maka, BlackStar, Stein and Alec looking into a pot of water. I just stood against the desks as they talked.

'Why can't I tell what's wrong with him, is there something going on inside him that I don't know what it is? 'Maybe I need Steins help for this one I need to get stronger' I thought pushing myself off the desk.

"Kat you're a little quiet you seem distant what's wrong?" asked Stein

"It's nothing I just need to find a way to get stronger," I said

"Your lacking something Kat come to me when you figure it out," he says walking out.

"Hey I'll be back I'm going to go grab Soul," I said walking to the nurses room.

I knocked and opened the door to see Soul put his shirt on, I stared at the two scars he had on his chest. One was from a while ago when he blocked an attack from me getting hurt.

"I'll just see you at home," I said shutting the door.

'I'm so use to acting like an weapon with Alec, but now that I'm with Soul I need to be more like a meister, it's my fault he got hurt.

**Soul's pov**

"Something does seem to be bothering with Katherine," says Doc Medusa. "Is it the scar?"

"Ya every time she sees the both of them, she looks away and has that painful look in her eyes," I said grabbing my chest.

**Perry's pov**

After we ate at the party I watched as BlackStar patted his stomach, I was sitting between Soul and Kid. I was holding Soul's hand with my head against his chest, while Maka was leaning against Alec with his arm around her. He had a peaceful smile on his face, you really couldn't see his eyes since his cowboy hat was in the way but I could tell he was looking at Maka.

"You guys have a nice place here it's so tidy," says Kid looking around.

"It helps when Maka, and this one here yell at me when Alec and I make a mess," says Soul leaning back with his eyes closed.

I looked at kid and smiled it was true we always got on to him and Alec when they make a mess.

"But Kat is the only one who yells at me when I walk around in a towel," Alec pouts

"Oh bull crap cowboy, Maka blushes when you do and gets jealous when Blair sees you in a towel," I told him

"Is it true Maka?" Alec asked in a playful manor

"Not one bit," Maka blushes

"Is it just you four that live here then?" asked Kid

"Yhoo is everyone having a fun time," says Blair coming out in a towel.

I looked up at her with a glare and so did Maka, She was are only issue when it came to the guys. She went off about who wants to take a bath with her and her towel fell off which pissed me off.

"Blair put your towel on and leave!" I growled as Kid stared and Soul fell to the floor.

"Is it always like this over here?" asked Kid

"Oh yeah," says Soul with a bloody nose. "Anybody want to take the sexy kitty home she's free,"

I turned and laughed at what he said, but stopped when I felt two witches. I looked at Maka and we took off running out the door.

"Maka!" Yelled Alec

"Kat where are you going?" asked Soul as we shut the door.

Stein came running in front of us and we stopped to see Doctor Medusa standing there in the middle of the alley. That feeling every time I see her it's like she isn't just a human or meister or weapon.

'What if it's that Meister and the demon sword again that's how soul got the other scar on him and it's all my fault' I thought with tears in my eyes. I know for a fact that's what Maka was thinking too, I sighed and looked at her she gave a nod.

"Maka!" yelled Alec running to her

"Kat! Are you ok, you shouldn't run alone it's too dangerous," says Soul stepping in front of me.

"I'm fine soul," I said looking down

'I couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to look at his scars, even though one was from him and Maka but the other it's my fault he got hurt, I couldn't be strong as him' I thought raising my hand to his chest.

"You have to tell me what's going on," says Soul looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"Alright Stein I know what I'm lacking now, you told me to find it and I have," I said walking up to him.

"In that case I would like you and soul to come tomorrow for a special lesson," he says smiling.

I nodded my head and we got back to our home, that night I laid in the bed with Soul as he held me close I closed my eyes.

_**Dream/flashback**_

_Running at the kid with the demon you could hear a clang of Soul and the demon sword Clashing that was until the demon sword scream making Soul to hurt. I jumped back and kicked the kid in the stomach._

_"Soul are you ok?" I asked looking at the Scythe_

_"I'm fine I am your weapon Kat I am always ready to die for my Meister," He says_

_"You're not just my weapon Soul your!" I stopped and jumped back when the demon sword almost got me._

_"We'll talk about this later!" I yelled at Soul_

_I ran at the demon sword but he knocked me down and kicked Soul out of my hands. My eyes Widened as he went to slice me with his sword._ _I closed my eyes ready for the pain but nothing came._ _I looked up to see Soul in front of me with blood spurting out of him._

_"No Soul!" I screamed._

_"It's your turn little girl," he says with a evil grin on his face._

_I kicked the kid back and ran to the tree, _

_"SOUL! Please Wake up I love you please," I cried._

_Blood was all over my face and body and of course Soul. _

_"Please don't leave me," I felt tears fall down my face._

_"Katherine!" yelled Stein_

_**End of dream/flashback**_

I woke up with a scream jumping out looking around.

"hey Katherine are you?' asked soul sitting up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and pulled my arms around his waist and started to cry.

**ALEC'S POV**

Laying on my bed with only the nice cold wind blowing through my window I heard a scream, I sat straight up and ran out of the room to see if it was Maka, but when she came out too, I sighed I was glad she was ok but then that lead to think about Kat. I peeked through the door to Soul's room to see Kat crying against his chest, those memories must be really painful.

"Alec?" I heard Maka whisper

"She's fine come on let's go back to bed," I murmured as I hugged her

"Could you...Um stay with me tonight till I fall asleep?" she asked

"Ya I could do that," I smiled walking in her bed room with her.

'Kat I hope you're ok, because I know how you get at times, you take all the blame and hurt yourself and not even know it'

I sighed and rubbed my head and realized I went to bed with my hat one, I chuckled to myself and sat down by Maka as she curled up by me.

**I hoped you enjoyed it, I know its kinda sad, and ya Kat and soul faught against crona and he got hurt again, well please review and let me know what you think stay tune for the next chapter :) peace out peeps!**


	10. not the weapon anymore

**hey guys I'm back with the next chapter I hoped you enjoyed the last one, so here's the next :) I don't own Soul eater or any of the characters except for Perry and Alec belongs to ****Falloutcaleb****. so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't for get to review when you're done!**

**Previous on the other star**

"Kat your a little quiet you seem distant what's wrong?" asked Stein

"It's nothing I just need to find a way to get stronger," I said

"Something does seem to be bothering with Katherine," says Doc Medusa. "is it the scar?"

"ya everytime she sees the both of them, she looks away and has that painful look in her eyes," I said grabbing my chest.

"You guys have a nice place here it's so tidy," says Kid looking around.

"Maka!" Yelled Alec

"Kat where are you going?" asked Soul as we shut the door.

'I couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to look at his scars, even though one was from him and maka but the other it's my fault he got hurt, I couldn't be strong as him' I thought raising my hand to his chest.

"You have to tell me what's goin on," says Soul looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"In that case I would like you and soul to come tomorrow for a special lesson," he says smiling.

_Running at the kid with the demon you could here a clang of Soul and the demon sword Clashing that was until the demon sword scream making Soul to hurt. I jumped back and kicked the kid in the stomach._

_"Soul are you ok?" I asked looking at the Scyphe_

_"I'm fine I am your weapon Kat I am always ready to die for my Meister," He says_

_"Your not just my weapon Soul Your my!" I stopped and jumped back when the demon sword almost got me._

_"We'll talk about this later!" I yelled at Soul_

_I ran at the demon sword but he knocked me down and kicked Soul out of my hands. My eyes Widened as he went to slice me with his sword._

_I closed my eyes ready for the pain but nothing came._

_I looked up to see Soul in front of me with blood spurting out of him._

_"No Soul!" I screamed._

_"its your turn little girl," he says with a evil grin on his face._

_I kicked the kid back and ran to the tree, "SOUL! please Wake up I love you please," I cried._

_Blood was all over my face and body and of course Soul. _

_"Please don't leave me," I felt tears fall down my face._

_"Katherine!" yelled Stein_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Perry's pov**

We arrived in the room Stein told to go in and sat there.

"Are you guys ready to get started?" he asked

"Not until you explain to me why we're here at school on a Sunday," says Soul

"I asked him to give us some special lessons that's why," I growled at him

"This room has a funny smell to it don't ya think," says Soul smelling the air.

"it's the scented candles," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"let's get started," says Stein.

He told us how this will be a very hard lesson and might not be able to match wavelengths any more.

I sighed

"No will still do it," I said looking at him

I could feel Soul's eyes on me "Hey!"

"Your meister has made a decision now except it," I said not looking at him in the eyes.

"Why are you so anxious to do this Kat? And do you forget you're not just my meister your my girlfriend" he asked staring at me

I kept my mouth shut and kept on staring at Stein waiting for him to start the lesson. He told us to face each other and tell each other what are flaws are.

"Alright you're stubborn, reckless, all you like to do is draw so you're boring, and you have fat ankles," he says

That's it I slammed my fist on top of his head and looked away.

"That's another one you always punch me on the head," he growled and again I smacked him again.

"What's this even about you didn't even ask me if I even wanted to do this," he says

"This is me getting stronger," I said

"A meister is supposed to make the weapon stronger you know that!" you want to get stronger to protect your weapon that's all backwards it's crazy!" he snaps back

"Crazy I hate being protected by you all the time Soul!" I got up

"Stop yelling so loud it's annoying me," he says

"I'll yell if I want to! Why are you against me getting stronger," I yelled back

"Forget about and sit down your making my neck hurt," he says calming down

"I won't sit back down," I growled sitting down any ways

Later that day we had another mission with the whole gang without Kid though. BlackStar was going off about how it sucks that we have to go on missions of two since soul got hurt the second time. I looked at soul and glared and went back to looking to the city. Maka did her soul detector and we looked to see man in front of us.

"Here you are," the man says

"This guy wants to fight," says BlackStar

"Good I need to take some steam off," I growled

We stared as BlackStar went to attack the man with enchanted sword. I stared at him he has gotten stronger. We waited to see what would happen but he fell to the ground. Sigh he wasn't ready for that yet, I stopped when Alec and Soul stabbed the scythe arm into the guys chest.

My eyes widen how he was still up and no bleeding.

"You shouldn't have dropped your guard like that," says Soul

I looked into the guy's eye I knew that eye, I've seen it before.

"Soul Get out of there now!" I yelled

"Alec you to come on," Yelled Maka

The wolf man knocked Alec back into Maka which she fell to the ground.

"Now Soul let's go!" I yelled

"Right," he said turning into a Scythe.

I grabbed him and he started to burn my hands I dropped him instantly.

"What is going on your handle is to hot I can't hold you," I said staring down at my hands.

'Why can't I breathe, so hard to breathe' I thought and looked up when the guy knocked me back into an ice pillar making me fall.

"Kat!" yelled soul but got knocked in the face by ice.

He kicked me in the face making me fly I grabbed the wire of one of the bridge and came back.

He went to attack me again but stabbed himself with an ice stake. He came at me and went to kick me again and I dodged it but then an ice boulder came around and I dodged it again but then it came back and knocked back by soul.

"Soul transform back into a scythe," I said trying to get up

"Kat you couldn't even hold me before," he says looking at me.

"Do it," I growled

I got up and he turned back into scythe, he started to burn my hands but I went to attack him anyways. He punched me in the face and then kicked me.

"Calm down take a breath," Says soul

"No I'm going to beat him," I yelled back

"You're acting like a child trying to be stronger," he says

**Alec's pov**

I watched by Maka as Soul and Kat yelled at each other, this isn't going well as we thought it would. I looked at Maka and she nodded I turned into my gun form and she started to shoot at the wolf, he ran at us and I changed into Scythe mood and Maka slammed me into him but she knocked in the face and I changed back and caught her.

"You ok?" I asked

"Ya are you?" she asked

"Of course," I smiled

"Good our friends need to realize what's going on," says Maka

"Right come on," I helped her up

**Kat's pov**

"Your saying stuff like that that's making are soul wavelengths not equal!" I yelled "it's not cool soul not cool at all!"

"Shut your mouth Kat what do you even know any way!" he yelled

"That is enough you two, you need to work together as two people," yells Tsubaki

"Ya right like BlackStar does his stupid tricks!" yells soul

She told us how their fouls together.

"Kat you need to let Soul be the weapon now, not you him, ok," I heard Alec yell

'I just have been worrying about how I need to get stronger and that scar on soul's chest saying it was my fault!'

"Maybe if you're done telling me what to do then we can work together," says Soul smiling

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" we yelled

Something felt wrong like something was taking over me.

'What's going on, something is wrong, is soul devouring me?'

I finally snapped out of it and got Star hunter ready to go, I slammed right into his tail wall and kept on fighting the wall.

'I'm not scared, I'm strong I can do this!'

"Star hunter!" I screamed cutting through his tail and throwing soul to the side and knocking the guy off the bridge.

"A meister throwing her weapon to attack?" asked the guy

"Kat!" they all yelled

"Down you go you bastard!" I yelled

Soul caught my foot, "Soul!"

"I guess your ankles aren't that fat," he says with a laugh.

I felt pain in my side to see he dug his nails into my side making me bleed.

"Kat!" yelled soul

SLASH! BANG!

We looked to see Maka and BlackStar use their weapons to cut the guy off of me.

Soul pulled me up as I was breathing hard.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked

"Ya I'm fine thanks," I said smiling at him

"By the looks of it I guess I'll be cooking for a while or Maka since I last time we let Alec cook he burnt the food," he says smiling

"He it wasn't that bad," yelled Alec

"I hate to break it to ya man but ya it was," says BlackStar

"That will be interesting," I laughed

He kissed me on the lips and got up, started to walk to the others. I started to cough and looked to see that there was Black Blood?

**dun dun dun! I hoped you liked it, The next chapter will be up soon :) so please review and let me know what you think :) stay tune :)**


End file.
